Daybreak Chapter 1
by Siara Dawn
Summary: This takes place 8 years post-Breaking Dawn I'm thinking. Renesmee stopped growing on her 6th birthday, and has the body of a 15 year old which she is not too happy about , and this is two years after that.
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob sat on the couch talking animatedly with my father about the ambush attack the whole family was putting together for the visitors coming through town next week. Mom was sitting across the room from them, staring at Dad in that weird way she did when she had nothing better to do. It always reminded me of the way Jacob looked at me, which made me feel all warm inside, and caused me to blush. **

"_**Thanks a lot there, Mom," I thought to myself. Of all things to inherit from her, it had to be that.**_

_**Dad smiled a little and shook with quiet laughter.**_

_**I was running around the kitchen fixing Jake his second lunch today; two barbeque sandwiches and a bag of chips. The guy could eat an elephant at one meal.**_

_**I took him his plate and he looked up at me, you know the way Mom and Dad looked at each other, and made me blush. Again. **_

"_**Thanks, Ness. God, I'm starving!" he said before devouring the first sandwich in three bites. **_

"_**Go figure," I mumbled sarcasticly. At that he elbowed me and I laughed, stealing a chip from him and quickly popping it into my mouth.**_

"_**Hey! That was my chip!" he whined reaching for my mouth like he was going to take it back.**_

"_**Okay, okay. That's enough. Jake, now we've got to get back to this," Dad said, immediately breaking up the quarrel. **_

_**I cleared my throat and nonchalantly brushed my hand across Jake's cheek, showing him an image of me fighting alongside him, battling a vampire with glowing red eyes. Jake gave me a wary look, but continued his conversation with my father.**_

"_**Well, Edward," he stopped to clear his throat, obviously not wanting to go forward, "Um, I think we should put Nessie in the back, to the left, between Emmett and Paul, and she can flank…"**_

_**My father stood up quickly, and was suddenly standing over Jake, glowering at him.**_

"_**For the millionth time Jacob, Renesmee is NOT going to fight along with us. She isn't old enough yet. I'm tired of you bringing this up, I don't care if she is putting you up to it. The answer is no, like it is every time you ask, and that's final," he said coldly. **_

_**Jake and I stood up and started yelling at my dad at the same time.**_

"_**If you would just give her a chance! You know she's strong enough for this!" Jake bellowed at him, but my voice still overpowered his. **_

"_**Your unbelievable!" I shrieked, "I'm full grown, but I'm still not old enough?! I haven't grown a centimeter, I haven't changed at all, in two years! I am a part of this family and I will fulfill my duty as a Cullen and a Black and help protect my family and home! I have EVERY right too!" **_

_**My father looked at me, bewildered by my sudden burst of anger. I was panting and my face was burning hot. **_

"_**Nessie," he whispered, his eyes looking at me only the way a father could look at his daughter, "You know we can't let you. Your too vulnerable…"**_

"_**I am just as strong as any other vampire out there!" I breathed.**_

"_**Let me finish," he replied sternly, then softened back up, "I know that, Ness, it's just that you have blood and a beating heart, and you know what would happen if you were bitten."**_

_**His face took on a mask of pain, and I knew it hurt him to think about anything happening to me, but I still had a point to prove.**_

"_**I know, Dad, but you've just got to give me a chance! I…" I said before being interrupted.**_

"_**No," my mother, who I had completely forgotten about, stood and walked over to place a hand on mine and my father's arms after sitting quietly and watching our dispute, "Your father's right, Renesmee, we just don't know enough yet to be sure if it's safe to let you go. We'll have enough to worry about without you being attacked for mealtime by one of them," Dad and her both grimaced at the last part, but then smiled warmly at me.**_

"_**You can stay behind and wait for us like you always do. We can ask your grandmother to stay with you, or you could go over and visit Emily," she began.**_

"_**No! I don't want to spend an afternoon with Grandma or go to Emily's while all of you are off fighting vampires! I want to be there with you!" I yelled before turning around and running out of the little red house.**_

_**Billy was rolling up the driveway when I was running down it, but I hadn't broken into a full run yet so he could still see me.**_

"_**Hey, Nessie," he said cheerfully up to me. "Rough day?" he then asked.**_

_**I sighed. Billy always knew what people were thinking. He was creepier than Dad sometimes.**_

"_**Yeah. Could you tell Mom and Dad I'm going out for a run?" I asked, doing my best to smile at him.**_

"_**Sure, sure," he said.**_

_**I didn't reply, I was too eager to get out of there. I turned and ran. I couldn't hear anyone following me at first, and I was relieved and sad at the same time. Relieved because my parents were the last people I wanted to see at the moment. Sad because I wanted Jake to follow. I always wanted to be with Jake. **_

_**Then I heard his footsteps, following behind me.**_

"_**Slow down a little, Ness," he panted. I laughed at that, being competitive as usual.**_

"_**I don't think so!" I called back.**_

_**Instead of a reply, all I heard was the tearing of skin and flesh, then the sound of padded paws repeatedly hitting the ground, growing closer and closer.**_

"_**Aww, Jake, that's cheating!" I yelled at him. We were now running side by side. Neither of us had ever won a race with each other. When he was human I could outrun him, but as a wolf, we were equal. Neither could ever gain even an inch on the other, though we tried desperately.**_

_**We ran straight to a cove on the beach, our cove, and collapsed on the sand. It was a beautiful place that we had discovered on one of the many nights we explored La Push hand in hand. Those rituals started when I was about 4, with the body and mind of an eleven year old, and two months after I had turned six we stumbled upon this place and shared our first kiss. The cove was hidden underneath a huge cliff and is very hard to get to…for a human. We never told anyone about it, and it became our cove.**_

_**He rolled around onto his back and put his paws up, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog. I rolled in the sand, over to him, and jumped up on top of him, scratching his belly and making him do his cute wolfy laugh. He jumped up on his legs, knocking me into the sand. Then he started jumping around playing. I was laughing so hard my side ached. **_

_**He turned and ran into the cove. I gave him his privacy, and used the time to try and stop laughing. After I had calmed down, I stood up and walked into the water until I was about knee deep.**_

_**Jake walked out of the cove then, shirtless and grinning widely. He ran into the water too, rinsing the sand off of him. He started splashing me and I couldn't ignore the invitation. I gave him a daring, dangerous look and dove into the water. I swam around him, deep enough to where he couldn't see me. I saw his legs tense up, bracing himself for what he knew was coming. **_

_**I swam up behind him, and made a snap decision to do something a little risky. I took the very tip of one of my fingers and ran it up his leg, starting at the ankle and tracing to his mid-thigh. I saw his leg tremble and shiver, and electricity shot through me at the thought of what my touch did to Jake. **_

_**I knew that he loved me, and I had always loved him. From the beginning as my big brother, to my awkward growing stages as my secret crush, till two years ago on the day I stopped growing, my sixth birthday with the body of a fifteen year old and barely the excuse of breasts, Jake and my parents sat me down and told me about mine and Jacob's imprintation. That was when I really became so aware of Jacob; when I finally understood my lifelong fascination with him. Now we were different around each other. We flirted openly, something I had only dreamed of doing before, and there was a new energy around us. I was aware of it constantly when I was around him, which was most of the time, and I knew he was just as aware of it as I was. He tried to respect my parents, me, and himself by ignoring it. But sometimes he would slip up…**_

_**I couldn't think about that now I had to focus. I bent me knees and effortlessly pushed up from the water. I shot up from the water like a rocket, breaking the surface and in the same second flying thirty feet into the air. I swirled gracefully multiple times, pulling my body in like a figure skater, and spraying water in every direction. **_

_**Before falling back to the water, I caught a glimpse of Jake, staring up at me in awed amazement, like a blind man seeing the light for the first time, but that was how Jacob always looked at me. **_

_**I laid back in the air, falling, and landed in a pair of soft, warm arms. Jacob curled me into his body and carried me back to the beach. **_

_**I put my face into his bare chest, inhaling deeply his musky, woody scent that made my mouth water. The aroma filled my head and the air around me, making me dizzy. I felt like I was losing grip on this world, and entering a new one. One with just me and Jake.**_

_**On top of his luscious scent, I could smell his hot blood, hear it flowing through his veins. This didn't make me thirsty, I never craved Jacob's blood, but boy, was it a turn on. **_

_**I couldn't take it anymore. I took my hands and smacked them into Jake's burning chest. He started at this, and looked down at me bewildered. I gave him a hungry look and pulled myself up, pushing my right hand up his shoulder and twisting it around his neck. I eagerly moved my lips, trying to get some response out of his. I took my left hand and gripped his long hair, pulling his face in closer to mine.**_

_**He was hesitant at first, not denying me. Jake never denied me anything, and I gladly took advantage of that at moments like this.**_

_**Then, suddenly, he was as eager as I was, fiercer even, moving his lips with mine urgently, and a low moan escaped his throat.**_

_**This sent a wave of electricity through my body that made me giggle loudly. Under the weight of the whimper, he fell to the ground, landing on his back with me on his stomach. He laughed along with me and I rolled over on my back too. We through our heads to the side so we could see each other. Sometimes I wondered if I would ever get enough of looking at Jake, and every time a loud voice in my head told me that no, no I wouldn't. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"So what was that all about?" Jacob breathed, more like panted. We were still trying to catch our breath from the kissing spell.

I decided to be totally honest, or in other words I didn't think before I blurted, "Honestly, Jake, I just get tired of holding back when I'm around you. Sometimes, you're just too damn irresistible."

His eyes widened, whether at my loose use of profanity (which he really shouldn't be astounded by, with the way him and his brothers talked, not that Jake swears in front of me, but I know that he has quite a set of lungs on him), or at the profound honesty of what I had said, I didn't know.

"I love you, too," he whispered, brushing my cheek with his big, warm hand. I closed my eyes and reveled at his touch, reaching my hand up to hold his other one.

I brushed my other hand up his arm and to his cheek, lightly tracing familiar patterns over it. While doing this, I imagined us hand in hand in a million different places. Paris, Moscow, London, Rio, Barcelona, Greece, a bright, vibrant, colorful island off the coast of South America where many of my bedtime stories had taken place. All places I had always longed to go, but never had.

I opened my eyes and Jake had his closed, his face still and peaceful, dreaming the same dreams that I was.

Suddenly, a deep howl broke through the silence, piercing our ears. Jake's eyes flew open at the sound of Sam's call, and in the same second he was on his feet, facing away from me with his arms out protectively. I was instantly and swiftly up too, standing behind his arms.

We stood there, not moving, not breathing, waiting for the sound of a second howl, the signal that their was immediate danger and that the wolves were on the hunt.

After standing still as a statue for 3 and a half minutes, Jake relaxed. You could see the muscles in his shoulders loosen and flex, and I marveled at the many contours of muscles that were just in his back alone. I reached my hands out towards him, to stroke and feel the powerful planes, but stopped myself just before my fingers brushed against his back. I needed to stay focused.

He turned around and grinned at me, "It's okay. Must be another meeting."

"Sam seems to be calling those a lot lately. Any reason?" I asked nonchalantly. I loved my wolf family. They were just as important to me as my birth family, and if there was anything up I wanted to be informed.

"Just more strategy," he answered, taking a step closer to me, "I'd better get going Ness. You know how cranky Sam gets when he realizes that I would rather spend time with you than him," he joked.

I was so proud of him and Sam for working out their differences. Since the pack split up a few years ago, they've learned to work together. They do everything like they did before, running patrol, meetings. The only difference was that now half the pack heard each others thoughts and the other half heard their thoughts. And, of course, the two alpha gave their orders separately but since Jake and Sam could talk to each other they would agree on one thing and give the same order.

"I'll fight him for you!" I joked back, sinking into a crouch and pulling my lips back over my teeth. I even threw in a growl for Jake's entertainment.

He laughed and pulled me up into his arms by my elbow. I buried my face into his flaming chest, inhaling deeply.

"I'll miss you, Ness," he whispered, his sweet, hot breath tickling my ear, and nuzzling his nose into my ear.

"Mmmmm," I sighed happily, pulling my face from out of his chest, resting my chin on it instead, and looked up at him. "I'll miss you too," I exclaimed back.

He then reached down to give me a kiss on the forehead and let go of me, much to my dismay. He turned around and walked backwards slowly to the edge of the forest.

I pushed my lower lip out into a perfect pout, then let my head fall toward my shoulder, and looked up at him from under my eyelashes. A look I knew drove him absolutely crazy.

He reached the edge and gave me a pained look before turning around and running into the trees, tremors shaking his spine. I heard the tearing of flesh for the second time that day and the significant sound of one foot leaving the ground human and returning as a padded paw.

I breathed out a sigh of unhappiness and sank to the sand covered ground, just before another swell came in. I laid back and the water slid underneath me, taking some of the sand beneath me with it. As I counted the times the water repeated this motion underneath me, my mind wandered.

I couldn't keep myself from thinking of Jake. He was all I ever thought about, and it made my heart swell with pride at the thought that he was mine forever.

This thought reminded me of the talk of our wedding just a few weeks ago. I had been in Emily's kitchen looking through Bridal magazines, bookmarking pages with dresses I could see Emily in, or decorations I liked, and toying with a fork, when Paul, Jared, and Embry walked in, laughing loudly, punching each other, and complaining about how hungry they were, as usual. Paul entered the kitchen first.

"Hey, bloodsucker!" he called.

I replied by simply throwing my fork at him with enough force and speed to go through a wall.

He caught it agilely before throwing it in the sink instead of throwing it back at me. Surely, Paul knew me well enough to know that taking my first line of defense away from me wouldn't stop me. Then again, it was Paul.

The other two boys had come into the kitchen and were already sitting beside me at the table. Paul walked over behind me and grabbed my magazine from me.

I made a few feeble attempts to retrieve it, but gave up quickly. I adopted a bored look, and stared at him as he looked at the magazine and a wicked recognition flashed in his eyes.

"What're you looking at wedding magazines for? Huh, Nessie?!" he teased. "Are you and Jake tying the knot?" he asked, pretending to tighten the knot of a noose around his neck. I would have loved to be the one to tighten that knot.

"What if we are, Paul?" I said, looking him straight in the eye, my face serious, my voice cold and indifferent. He chuckled loudly at first, but as I continued to stare it faded and his mouth fell open in disbelief.

"No. Way." he said, enunciating each word. I sighed for effect, and his eyes widened. He turned and ran from the house, hollering, "Jake! Jake, man, where are you?!"

I turned to Embry and Jared, their faces confused, not sure whether to believe it or not. I flashed them a wide grin and the three of us burst into laughter.

Emily came in then, towel-drying her hair from the shower she had been taking.

"What's so funny?" she asked while simultaneously throwing her towel in the hamper in the next room and reaching over to turn on the oven. When we didn't answer she just shrugged and continued around the kitchen.

I pushed back my chair, rising out of it, and swiftly ran to the fridge, grabbing the ingredients for supper, and raced to the counter beside Emily in under five seconds. She smiled at me as I began cooking, falling into the regular routine of us preparing another massive meal for our wolf family.

I heard a car pull up, and a few minutes later Rachel walked in holding her car keys.

She looked at everyone in the kitchen and asked, "Have any of you seen Paul?"

I gave her the most innocent look I could muster and said, "Yeah just a few minutes ago. He was looking at wedding magazines," before Embry or Jared could say anything.

Her eyes widened greatly and her mouth dropped open the way Paul's had. She turned and walked from the house back to her car and sped out of the driveway, no doubt going to Paul to demand what thoughts were going through his thick skull.

We all laughed again, Jared and Embry shaking they were laughing so hard.

I chuckled to myself at the memory. I loved teasing Paul and I was glad he had said that. It made me realized that I would marry Jacob someday, which instantly brought tons of questions to my mind. When? Where? Should we be planning? Should we go away and elope, or have the wedding here? Who will we invite?

All the questions made my head hurt, so I had decided that I would put off answering them until Jake proposed.

The thought brought a fresh blush to my cheeks and an image to my mind. I could see me and Jake in the moonlight at the cove, him down on one knee in the sand, and me standing with a wide grin on my face. I instantly stored the picture in my mind for later.

I rose then, knowing I'd better get back to Billy's, completely soaked from the water that had been washing the sand out from underneath me.

"_Nothing that a quick run won't fix," I thought to myself, a grin stretching across my face. I launched myself at the edge of the woods, the way that Jake had went. I could smell his scent that the trail was saturated with. _

_I ran straight to the little red house I loved so much, and went in too find my parents saying goodbye to Billy. I sighed and walked over to them. I walked up and hugged Dad first._

"_I'm sorry Dad," I whispered to him, "I know you care. I love you, too." He nodded in understanding and gave me a look that said he was sorry too._

_Then I hugged Mom, and when I pulled away she asked, "Are you coming home or are you going to wait here for Jake?"_

"_Oh," I said, having forgotten I had yet to tell them of my plans for the afternoon, "Um, I'm going to the bonfire with him," I answered._

"_It's time for this months already?" she asked. _

_Billy answered this time. "Yup, and Nessie hasn't missed one yet. That's better than I can say for most of the boys. You wouldn't believe how many Jared and Kim have skipped," he said, before rolling away muttering something about stupid kids being otherwise occupied. I laughed quietly at him, then waved goodbye to my parents before slipping back to Jakes room. _

_When I walked through the small doorframe and dropped myself onto the bed, rolling myself in the sheets and inhaling Jake's powerful scent. When I was satisfied I jumped back up and walked over to the closet. Jake would be here soon, starving no doubt, and ready to go, so I needed to be ready, and my clothes were still damp. His closet consisted of about 15 black sweatpants cut off at the knee, a few, very few, jeans and black t-shirts. Next to these were an excessive amount of clothes hangers with a varied wardrobe hanging from them. My clothes. Since I spend so much time here, including nights, everyone thought it only necessary for me to have clothes here too. Alice and I went out and bought all these new clothes that were perfectly suited for La Push, not touching my humongous closet at home. Alice was always saying how I was her favorite niece (duh ???) because I understood fashion unlike my mother ever had. _

_I picked through a few clothes, then decided on a simple spaghetti-strap, jacket, and blue jean shorts. _

_I slipped off my wet clothes, putting them in a neat pile on the floor, and put my dry clothes on. I grabbed the dirty clothes off the floor, along with a couple of t-shirts of Jake's, and stopped by Billy's hamper to get those, too, before putting them all in the washer and starting it. _

_Next, I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror at my soaked copper hair. I scrunched it a few times, then just gave up altogether and left it like it was. _

_I went back to Jake's room and was slipping on a pair of flip-flops when I heard the door open and someone step in._

_I smiled. Jake was home. _

"_You ready, dad?" I heard his husky voice ask Billy._

_I turned and walked through the door, into the living room. As I did Billy replied, "Sue is coming by to pick me up so you and Ness can go on." _

_Jake turned and grinned hugely at me, taking my breath away. The whole world disappeared and all I could see was Jake and that stunning smile. I couldn't think of I time Jake had looked more beautiful, standing there with his hair barely brushing his shoulders, shirtless so I could see how his russet skin fit perfectly over his muscles, and that look on his face of pure adoration and love. He was -what was that word Mom always used to describe Dad? Oh yeah…- dazzling. He dazzled me. There was no other way to explain it. _

_It seemed like I was moving in slow motion as I walked forward to take Jake's hand, returning his smile. _

_We ran out the door to the rabbit, and Jake held the door open for me while I slipped in. Soon after he closed my door he was sitting next to me revving the engine. My heart sped as we pulled out of the driveway, excited for tonight's events._


End file.
